Ziegler-Natta type catalysts for polymerization of unsaturated hydrocarbons, such as alpha olefins, have long been the state of the art catalysts for such reactions. Typically, Ziegler-Natta type catalysts are composed of transition metal salts and aluminum alkyl compounds. While these catalysts are very effective and have a long-established record of use, they are not without drawbacks. For example, transition metals are expensive, potentially present some toxicity hazards, and to some are environmentally objectionable. Therefore, continuing efforts towards development of other suitable olefin polymerization catalysts have occurred. For example, metallocene catalysts have been developed for use in alpha olefin polymerization.
This invention has as its primary objective the development of catalysts for polymerization of unsaturated hydrocarbons which successfully polymerize without a transition metal moiety as part of the catalyst.
Another objective of the present invention is to prepare such catalysts in high yields and by use of convenient and practical synthetic methods.
A yet further objective of the present invention is a method of polymerizing unsaturated hydrocarbons using Ziegler-Natta like catalysts in the sense that the catalyst behaves similarly to Ziegler-Natta catalysts, but yet avoids the use of transition metals.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives, as well as others, will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.